The present invention relates generally to a novel fastener configuration. More specifically, the present invention relates to a new decorative closure fastener for a use on a garment wherein the fastener includes two different ornamental surfaces that can be easily reversed to display either side as desired.
In order to hold the edges of garments such as shirts, blouses, dresses or jackets together, snap fasteners or buttons are commonly employed. In general buttons found on a large variety of garments are generally nondescript and have an appearance that is minimized in favor of their function. However, in other applications buttons are also provided to enhance the garments appearance or to provide additional ornamentation. In particular, with regard to ladies' blouses and men's formal dress wear, buttons play an important role in completing the overall appearance of the garment. When relatively inconspicuous buttons are employed, a more severe and businesslike appearance is presented, for example it is common to provide a plain white button on a white dress shirt. However, when a garment is intended for a fancier occasion, elaborately decorated or decorative buttons having contrasting color make the garment more suitable for dressy or leisure wear. Because of the differentiation in the ornamentation of garments depends directly from the occasion for which they will be worn or the particular taste of the wearer, a woman may very often have somewhat similar blouses or dresses which differ only in the buttons used on the dress as to whether it is suitable for business occasions or for more dressy leisure time activities. Further, as is common in the tuxedo rental business, a dress shirt is provided with white buttons sewn in place and an additional set of holes into which an alternate button tack may be used to provide a different appearance.
One prior art attempt at providing a button having a changeable appearance is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,597,887, issued to Meeker, which discloses a cuff link assembly that includes a reversible front button. The cuff link has a shaft that extends upwardly to rigidly connect to a rear surface of a central rectangular head member. The reversible portion of the button lies around the central rectangular member. The reversible portion is retained by a pin that allows the reversible portion to flip relative to the central head and is retained in either a first or second position by detents that engage the central head. It is of note that the central head is rigidly retained in a fixed position relative to the mounting shaft of the button. Therefore only the periphery of the button can be reversed.
Another prior art reference, U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,510, issued to DeRosa, is directed to a two piece interchangeable button. This reference discloses a button that has a first retaining member that is attached to the garment. The decorative portion is slidably received by the mounting portion utilizing interlocking members that include a channel on the mounting portion and an interlocking tab on the decorative portion. The user can maintain any variety or number of decorative button faces and change them as desired by sliding out the decorative portion and replacing it with another different button cover. In this case however the user is required to retain and store a variety of different covers as each set must be removed to allow the use of an alternate set.
Both U.S. Pat. No. 756,047, issued to Pejchar and U.S. Pat. No. 53,333, issued to Porter, disclose swivel mounted buttons. In particular, they are both directed to a toggle type button having an elongated shape wherein the button is inserted through a button hole in a parallel orientation and twisted to a position that is substantially perpendicular to the button hole to retain the button in place. While these disclosures disclose a general principle of a swivel mount for a button, they are lacking in any disclosure related to the ability to have changeable ornamental features.
Accordingly, there is a need for a button that includes an interchangeable external appearance to permit the transformation of a garment to which it is attached. Further there is a need for a fastener that allows for a garment to have an interchangeable external appearance without having to utilize a variety of additional small elements and without having to remove the button from the garment.